stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
TRAAAAAAAAAILER SWOFT
2: 1989 - Taylor Swift Release Date: October 27 Peak Position (US Albums): #1 ' ' General Review ...So, yes, 1989, despite me giving a whole page dedicated to it, lands only at my #2 album of the year (which, by the way, is no easy feat). What can I say? The album is pure pop perfection. There's a reason why, in one week, 1989 became the best-seller of 2014 and the only album to go platinum, while simultaneously attaining the 2nd highest opening week for a female artist of all time (second only to Britney Spears' Oops!...I Did It Again). The album combines catchy pop melodies with flawless pop production from the god of this, Max Martin, while maintaining the charm of Taylor's own songwriting which has only gotten exponentially better since her debut. What point am I trying to make here? This album does not deserve #2. Not here, not on any list. The only reason it does -- well, you'll see in the next blog. Track-by-track Welcome to New York serves as the only place it could on the album: the opener. While the song is a welcome letter to New York, there's no better way to welcome the listener to Taylor's pop endeavor either. Blank Space is a genius song lyrically and it doesn't sound too bad blasting through radio speakers either. As she plays into the image created by the media of her, the chorus ends with the line "But I've got a blank space baby//And I'll write your name", surely one of the most genius lines to hit pop radio in years. Plus, the influence from Lorde (Tennis Court specifically) is clear on this song and let me get out of critic mode for a moment to say it's the MOST ADORABLE THING EVER. Next up is Style, which is, in my opinion, a testament to something Taylor said pre-album release was one of her favorite things about the album: the way that the songs sounded exactly how they felt and conveyed feelings through sound in addition to lyrics. Style does this perfectly, sounding exactly like the dangerous late-night drives that carry the song's themes. In addition, the dark, gritty verses contrast with the bright chorus to show the up-and-down nature of the relationship. Out of the Woods is the second example of a song that does this so well. The song's chorus is extremely repetitive and for about 1 minute and 24 seconds of the total song, you'll only hear two lines repeated. The repetitive nature of the song perfectly shows off the frantic feeling Taylor is describing as she repeatedly asks "Are we out of the woods yet?". The bridge is perfection as well, my personal favorite part of the song. All You Had To Do Was Stay is a little bit more laid-back than previous songs on the album, but this doesn't make my feelings on the song any less strong. The song is incredibly catchy and the high-pitched "stay" repeated over and over gives the track replay value for a long time. Shake It Off is obviously another song that's enouraging you to get back up even when the haters have you down, but for some reason it resonates me more than the Raise Your Glass' and the Fireworks of the world. I honestly couldn't tell you why. The chorus is pretty damn catchy too. I Wish You Would is a bit bland and a little bit forgettable in the mass of perfect songs, especially being stuck right in the middle of the album, but it's not bad by any means. Bad Blood is a very instant song with its killer hook. The song is fairly simple and there's not much else to say, but it will be stuck in your head for the rest of the week. Wildest Dreams offers up Lana Del Rey influences and blends them with the pop elements that make up the rest of the album. The nostalgic beauty in the song makes it one of the best songs 1989 has to offer. How You Get the Girl reads like a manual book on -- do I need to say it? -- how to get your girl back after 6 months. Some say it's about Justin and Selena, some say it's about Taylor and Harry, but to me it just sounds like another amazing song. There's this little instrumental part in the second and final chorus that makes my life but I'm not really sure what it is or how to describe it, just listen for it, it's really great. This Love is one of two true ballads on the standard edition of the album. This song is another that brings the "sounds how it felt" factor, as you can really imagine yourself in a drunken stupor with your lover sitting across from you, or maybe just reflecting on the relationship. I Know Places gets to the only truly dark area of the album. The verses take you to a nervous, restless place unlike one Taylor has ever taken her listeners to before, later exploding into a soaring, bright landscape at the chorus. The ride is glorious. Clean is a perfect album closer and is a testament to how Taylor has moved on in her life. The production is very clean and reminds one of raindrops falling, while the lyrics were co-written with Imogen Heap. Taylor implies a comparison between relationships and drugs, and tells the listener that she thinks she is "finally clean". This may open a new chapter for Taylor, seeing as another line in the song states, "Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it". The song serves perfectly as an album closer, but as a stand-alone track it is very strong as well. Best Track: Style/Wildest Dreams/I Know Places Worst Track: This Love Why You Should Buy This Album: 1989 is the best pop record of the year, bar none. Taylor Swift has mastered her art and I am very excited to see where she goes, but for now, this album should make your soundtrack of love and heartbreak for 2015. Category:Blog posts